For He
by Melu102
Summary: Es porque lo amo, que me es posible perdonar sus errores, incluso si mi arcón esta hecho trizas, al ver sus ojos y su sonrisa, soy totalmente capaz de afrontarlo todo. Elricest


holu~ Melu se reporta con otro one-shot, esta vez un poquito más tristón. Es un Al'pov, así que pido disculpas si trate muy mal a Al, la inspiración salió muy sad :'v

Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa, si fueran míos, probablemente el Elricest seria canon XD

Advertencia: este fic contiene yaoi, o más bien shonen ai, así como también incesto, así que si no te gusta, te advierto, antes de que te traumes al leerlo xd

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de puntuación, así como también puede que tenga alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas en caso de que pase.

Sin más que decir, empezamos :3

For he…

Aquellas frías gotas de lluvia han estado penetrando cruelmente esta desolada ventana hace ya varias horas, aun después de todo, parece que no son capaces de traspasar el cristal, mucho menos de lavar aquel dolor que yace en este ser tan lleno de amargura y dolor

Te he dejado entrar y salir tantas veces, no solo por esa puerta, sino también por este corazón que parece haberse acostumbrado a esto, aun así, se perfectamente que no puede hacerlo

Vienes después de un largo tiempo y me llenas de aquel calor que de seguro ya abras compartido con alguien más, miles de veces. Finjo que no me duele e intento olvidar la angustia que alguna vez me has incrustado aquí. Te abro de nuevo aquella puerta en mi corazón que siempre espera por ti aunque lo abandones cada vez con más frecuencia, e intento creerme a mí mismo que tal vez, solo tal vez, no me dejaras solo de nuevo, más vuelvo a estar equivocado otra vez, y te marchas por aquella puerta, dejándome nuevamente desconcertado, las lágrimas salen sin piedad por estos ojos que han sido heridos tantas veces, hasta chocar con el frio y cruel suelo de mármol, con el solo testigo de esa luna, que tantas veces me ha visto en la misma y penosa situación.

Cada vez que creo acostumbrarme, de nuevo mis fuerzas se van y mi alma se rompe, pero aun así te espero, espero el día que atravieses esa puerta y no la cruces de nuevo para irte, que te quedes de una vez por todas aquí, a mi lado, y ponerle un final a este desesperante dolor que atraviesa mi arcón

La lluvia aún sigue cayendo, ahora, con más intensidad. Mis lágrimas no pueden acompañar a esta en la suave velada, he llorado tanto que no tienen el valor para seguir abandonando mi ser

En ese instante pude escuchar el sonido que aquella puerta tocar, la misma puerta que ha sido abierta por aquel ser que tantas veces me ha herido, pero que sin embargo, aun amaba con todo el amor que podía yo ofrecer

Podía imaginarme perfectamente quien estaba tras esa puerta, podía simplemente dejar que siguiera tocando, pero mi cuerpo y mi alma reaccionaron por si solos, se alejaron de esa ventana y se dirigieron, casi por costumbre, a abrir esa puerta

Y allí estaba él, aquella silueta mojada por la fuerte y despiadada lluvia, su hermoso cabello rubio estaba suelto, delicadamente se dejaba caer por sus hombros, y sus ambarinos ojos, esta vez no tan llenos de alegría y amor como siempre se mostraban, sino llenos de dolor, rodeados de un leve sonroso en ellos, aunque la lluvia no ayudaba, sabía perfectamente que esas pequeñas y sublimes gotas que surcaban por sus ojos hasta llegar a sus sonrojadas mejillas, eran lagrimas

No necesitaba imaginarme porque, sabía bien que estas, eran el resultado de haberse marchado de aquí e irse con aquel de cabello color azabache. La última vez que lo vi, le advertí que ese hombre solo le haría daño, aun así no me escucho, o talvez no quiso hacerlo. No iba a reprochárselo, menos en un momento como este, él era completamente libre de elegir con quien quedarse, pero por alguna razón, de alguna u otra forma siempre decidía volver aquí, podría fácilmente decirle que estaba cansado de ser su segunda opción y cerrar esa puerta por siempre, pero no podía engañarme a mí mismo, sabía perfectamente que lo necesitaba a mi lado, y quería creer fervientemente, que él también a mi

-Al, yo…-de sus ojos nuevamente volvían a salir lágrimas, solo que esta vez, con más fuerza y dolor que antes

No dije absolutamente nada, solo le dedique la mejor y más cálida sonrisa que podía ofrecerle mi ser, mientras extendía mis brazos, para darle a entender que estaba ahí para él, que en mi si podía confiar, que yo no lo lastimaría, y que en mi corazón siempre, sin importar lo que pasara, habría un lugar para él, aunque no lo mereciese al fin y al cabo

De inmediato y sin dudar, pude sentir sus brazos rodearme con fuerza y su cabeza siendo apoyada suavemente sobre mi pecho, sus sollozos podían escucharse por toda la habitación, mientras que ahogadamente, me pedía disculpas a puro pulmón, aprisionaba su cuerpo contra el mío, abrazándome aun con más fuerza, como si su vida dependiese de ello, como si por casualidad llegase a soltarse por un momento fuera a morir

Era algo realmente nuevo, de todas las veces que se había marchado, jamás había hecho algo como eso. La esperanza me invadió completamente, tal vez ya no vuelva a irse, talvez ya no vuelva a dejarme solo, aunque no podía confiarme todavía, aun así, era mucho más fácil rendirme ante él y creer, creer en aquella luz de esperanza que me decía que esta vez, probablemente ya no vuelva a llorar de nuevo

Lo sujete con más fuerza, y acaricie con suavidad sus cabellos, el me necesitaba, todo lo que podía hacer era darle mi calor y entregarle seguridad, para que el supiera que aquí, no tendría que sufrir, y que estaría seguro de todo daño

Y no podía negarlo, por más que fuera poco tiempo, a su lado era realmente feliz, no tenía problemas, dolor o preocupaciones, a su lado me sentía seguro y tranquilo, el me daba todo el amor que necesitaba para seguir viviendo. Lo amaba, y por más que intente olvidarlo debía rendirme, ya que era imposible olvidarse de esos obres ámbar que tantas veces me habían observado con amor, de esa sonrisa, que tantas veces me habían mostrado la dulzura en sus labios, y de sus brazos, que tantas veces me había refugiado en ellos y me habían entregado su indispensable calor

No podía olvidarlo, ya que no existía otra persona en este mundo que me hiciese más feliz que él

No me importaba si algún día de estos me dejaba en soledad nuevamente, si ese era el precio que debía pagar para ser feliz aunque sea por unos escasos momentos, no me importaba ser ni su segunda opción, ni su querido hermano menor

Aun así, algo me decía que esta vez no me abandonaría, que esta vez sí se quedaría para siempre a mi lado, y así, de una vez por todas, dejaría de llover en este corazón que tantas veces ha sido dañado

Nuevamente pido disculpas por lo de Al u.u. Si llegaste hasta acá, te doy las gracias por leer~

(Melu se retira antes de morir aplastada de tomatazos xd)


End file.
